Fancy Things
by greenlilies
Summary: Su siguiente gesto fue tan mágico y adorable: Un guiño que hizo que su mente  y neuronas  se desconectara temporalmente, dejando a su cuerpo a meced de los instintos. — Creo… creo que me acaba de dar un orgasmo ¡y solo con verlo! No Femslash.


**Diclaimer**: Todo le pertenece a Meyer punto Stephenie.

**Summary**: Su siguiente gesto fue tan mágico y adorable: Un guiño que hizo que su mente (y neuronas) se desconectara temporalmente, dejando a su cuerpo a meced de los instintos. — Creo… creo que me acaba de dar un orgasmo ¡y solo con verlo!

* * *

**Fancy Things**

Alice suspiró una vez más mientras miraba como Tanya acosaba al pobre chico (no parecía mayor que ella) que no sabia que comprarle a su novia. Tanya, una de sus compañeras y amiga en la tienda, le estaba dando una verborrea de ofertas al chico (_¡Esta tiene una rebaja de lo mas fabulosa! Tu novia se sorprenderá esta noche cuando tú…_) y, por la cara del chico, parecía que solo quería irse corriendo de allí.

A Alice le divertía –y asustaba, afrontémoslo– como Tanya acosaba a todos los clientes para que comprasen algo de la tienda; tanto si era una abuelita o un hombre que quería comprarle ropa a su hija adolescente. Por suerte, ella era la encargada de la caja registradora y no tenia que estar cerca de su compañera cuando ocurría. Tan pronto que Tanya soltó al chico, este se fue al mostrador donde estaba Alice.

— No te asustes por Tanya —al ver que el chico no sabia quién era e dijo:—, la que te acosaba haya atrás —el chico volteó asustado—. Ella solo quiere complacer a los clientes…—miró la tarjeta del chico—, Ethan.

Le dijo todo esto mientras metía la ropa en una bolsa con el logo de la tienda. Ethan solo le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella le dio una sonrisa afectuosa mientras él se iba casi corriendo hacia la puerta.

Alice rió por un momento, recordando la cara del muchacho.

— ¿De qué te ríes, mi querida Mary?

Tanya se apoyó en el mostrador, Alice recordó alarmada que era el momento de descanso de las dos.

— Es Alice, Tanya. No Mary —dijo seria. Tanya se empeñaba en llamarle así porque ese era su primer nombre, y, como tal, debía de llamarla así—. Me reía de cómo acosabas al pobre muchacho, ¡estaba espantado!

Ella chasqueó la lengua fastidiada.

— Lo que sea. ¡Yo no lo acosé! Era él que no se decidía en que darle a su noviecita; le di varias opciones y mi mejor sonrisa y lo único que hacia era sudar como un puerco en el horno. Me compadezco de su novia —agregó moviendo su mano despectivamente.

— Oh, no, no me digas que no acosas a los clientes, señorita —le dijo, con una sonrisa pugnándole por plasmarse en su cara— ¿Qué tal aquella vez en la que acosaste—Paró a Tanya antes de que la interrumpiese— a una pobre abuelita? La señora ya te iba a pegar con su bolso cuando fuiste a abrir la boca.

— ¡La vieja no sabía lo que iba a llevar! ¿Cómo puedes ir a una tienda y no saber que vas a comprar? Me es un poco ilógico, Mary.

Ni siquiera le corrigió el nombre — Pero tienes que reconocer que abrumas un poco a los clientes —le miró levantándole una ceja.

Tanya frunció el cejo y luego suspiró bajito. Sonrió.

— Es cierto, con mi belleza y mi cabello del color de la fresa —Alice soltó una carcajada de lo ridículo que sonaba, Tanya se le unió con unas carcajadas aun más fuertes, si era posible.

Pararon cuando la gerente, Jessica, se asomó en la puerta de su oficina y las mandó a callar con un siseo desagradable. Alice y Tanya se miraron y rieron bajito.

— Ve a donde los clientes, Tanya, que Cascabel nos mandó su señal de peligro —esta asintió solemnemente y se metió en su papel de buena acosadora.

Alice rió internamente por el apodo que le habían puesto a Jessica Stanley, la gerente. Se había ganado ese apodo después de que Alice y Tanya empezaron a trabajar en la tienda, Jessica siseaba como una cascabel cada vez que se encontraba molesta o le satisfacía algo, como una serpiente. Obviamente, ella no sabía que sus empleadas la llamaban así, y Tanya y Alice no tenían ganas de que el señor Stanley las despidiera de la tienda por ofender a su hijita.

Si, _Fancy Things, _la tienda, pertenecía al papi de Jessica, porque ella se había antojado de tener su propio negocio. Así que Jessica sería una… ¿Cómo se dice? Hijita de papá. Además de una cascabel y zorra.

_Fancy, _como Alice llamaba a la tienda cuando estaba ella sola, se encontraba un poco escasa de clientes; solo estaba el acosado por Tanya y una pareja que paseaba cerca de los probadores (tendría que decirle a Tanya acerca de eso, pensó). Gracias a la falta de clientes, ella no tenia nada que hacer, sacó de su cartera unos lapiceros y un cuaderno.

Buscó una página en concreto y retocó y borró algunos detalles del vestido en la hoja. Eso era lo mas cerca que iba a estar de unos de sus diseños.

Al ser mayor de edad, se había mudado, como su hermano, de Mississippi para hacer dinero; su madre no tenía mucho dinero porque tuvo a su hermano Emmett muy joven y a ella después cuando se estaba recuperando. Emmett se encontraba en una de las universidades de la _Ivy League_* por una beca que se había ganado, y ella, aquí, en Dallas trabajando en una tienda.

Se pasaba el día (cuando no estaba ocupada atendiendo a los clientes) dibujando los diseños de ensueño que se imaginaba a diario y a cada momento. Nadie sabía que ella quería ser diseñadora, ni siquiera Tanya, o su madre; solo sabían que ella estaba haciendo dinero en _Fancy. _

Después de que le avisara a Tanya sobre la parejita en los probadores y que ella los sacara con un grito de _¡Pervertidos! ¿Cómo les puede gustar tener sexo en los probadores? _y que la tienda quedara vacía, fueron a tomarse un café en la cafetería que quedaba a unas calles de _Fancy._

Pasaron delante del parque que quedaba en frente de la tienda, donde unos autos deportivos estaban estacionados. Alice no se fijó mucho en esto y siguió, junto con Tanya, a la cafetería. No se encontraba tan llena como esperaban. Una linda camarera las atendió con una sonrisa radiante, su acento sureño la hacia aun mas adorable. Pidieron dos cafés y una porción de pastel de mora.

Charlaron de cosas triviales mientras comían el pastel y tomaban café. Salieron apresuradamente, luego de darse cuenta de que ya quedaba poco tiempo de su hora para comer. Llegaron jadeando a la tienda, Jessica no se encontraba. Por supuesto, ella podía volver a la hora que quisiera.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, indicando que un nuevo cliente había entrado. Para la suerte de Tanya, fue un grupo grande el que entró. Otra vez, una sonrisa perfectamente grande se instaló en su rostro, me dediqué a observarla (y a reírme) como trataba a los clientes.

El tiempo pasó rápido y ya faltaban tres horas para su salida. La temperatura subió unos grados, se abanicó con el cuaderno. El diseño del vestido de novia que había empezado ayer ya estaba casi terminado, solo le faltaba decidir que tipo de cola llevaría: ¿De sirena? ¿Liso? ¿A la rodilla? Alice suspiró risueña, tantos estilos…

Se había decidido por la cola de sirena, cuando Tanya la llamó:

— ¡Querida!

Alice volteó los ojos. Al menos prefería eso a que Mary.

— ¿Si, Tanya? —esta se asomó en el mostrador y puso una cara picara.

— Mira los que nos dejó Santa Claus allá al frente —la última palabra la extendió un poco, Alice la miró y vio que Tanya tenia cara de querer violar a alguien en ese momento, se alejó un poco por si acaso.

Lo que quedaba al frente de _Fancy _era un pequeño parque que tenía una serie de bancas que miraban directamente a la tienda. Como la calle era estrecha (de un solo canal) pudo ver sin esfuerzo al espécimen masculino más elegante y hermoso que había visto nunca. Su boca se abrió casi tanto como los ojos desquiciados de Tanya cuando acosaba a alguien.

— Oh. Mi. Dios, ¿qué es éso? —miró a su amiga y se dio cuenta de que no le había prestado atención, sino que estaba analizando a aquel hombre hecho en el paraíso. Alice decidió hacer lo mismo, ya que el hombre no se había dado cuenta de que dos mujeres se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada.

Era rubio, rubísimo. Su cabello tenía reflejos –no como los hombres que se pintaban el cabello– del color de la miel y hacia que, en el sol, brillara aun más. Su piel, al contrario de los que habitaban en Dallas, era tan pálida como la de la propia Alice, y no bronceada como la de Tanya; sus ojos eran dos mares a la medianoche, profundos y de un azul oscuro (Alice sintió como se sumergía en ellos). Su cuerpo no era tan musculoso en exceso, sino que era alto y esbelto: típico cuerpo de un nadador.

— Creo… creo que me acaba de dar un orgasmo ¡y solo con verlo!

Alice estaba un poco trastornada y no le prestó atención a Tanya, solo murmuró un mmmhu. Sintió como una ola de calor se instalaba cerca de ella, haciendo que sudara un poco. La –irritante– campanilla de la puerta sonó y otro grupo de gente entrando por la puerta, le cegó la vista de ese Ángel Tan Rubio.

Tanya se quejó audiblemente cuando los clientes le llamaron la atención, miró con cara torturada hacia la puerta y se fue a donde los clientes. ¿Qué estará haciendo allí?, se preguntó Alice brevemente. Buscó un poco pero no vio a una novia a su alrededor, sonrió inconscientemente ante esto. Cuando volvió la vista hasta el Ángel Tan Rubio, descubrió que él la estaba mirando tan intensamente como ella lo estaba mirando a él hace un rato.

Él (Alice quiso saber su nombre desesperadamente) la saludó cortésmente bajando un poco la cabeza, ella, sonrojándose, hizo lo mismo. Su siguiente gesto (Alice no iba a dar el primer paso; estaba muy sorprendida) fue tan mágico y adorable: un guiño. Un guiño que hizo que Alice se sonrojara casi tanto como un tomate maduro. Un guiño que hizo que su mente (y neuronas) se desconectara temporalmente, dejando a su cuerpo a meced de los instintos. Y, ella, sin darse cuenta, le devolvió una sonrisa bastante grande.

— Disculpe, señorita. ¿Me puede atender?

Las palabras de una adolescente le atrajeron a la realidad en donde tenía que trabajar. Malhumorada, pasó las prendas a una bolsa y cobró lo debido. Hizo lo mismo durante unos quince minutos, en que las personas traían más y más ropa.

Tanya se le acercó.

— Te tiene comiendo de su mano. Te he visto. Le has mirado durante mucho tiempo y te has sonrojado, cariño —le tocó la mejilla sonrojada—. Pero no te preocupes. Es encantadoramente guapo y te lo dejo pasar. —dijo después de un pausa.

Tanya se fue caminando, meneando las caderas, como no. Dirigió una mirada a Alice y luego al Ángel Tan Rubio y se fue a acosar. Alice miró al parque (específicamente a la banca) pero no lo vio. Buscó extrañada y lo consiguió a unas bancas mas allá con una –súper y muy hermosa– mujer, ella estaba inclinada hacia él, muy cerca.

El corazón de Alice se partió; no es que estuviese enamorada o algo así, es solo que él se había calado muy hondo en ella y no quería dejarlo tan pronto. Ella sabia que él solo era un viento efímero en su vida pero hubiese sido maravilloso que no se hubiera ido tan pronto. El Ángel Tan Rubio Que La Dejó se fue de la mano con su novia a un deportivo rojo que estaba aparcado cerca de allí.

Se sintió sin aire y desilusionada.

Alice tenia planeado, que cuando terminara su turno, iría hacia él; tal vez a presentarse o hablar, pero ya no tenia nada. Sintió que estaba siendo un poco fatalista pero… ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar su humor.

—Vamos, ¡cómpralo! ¡Ya no importa si le gusta o no a tu mamá! Ella no espera mas de ti, ya que no puedes tomar decisiones serias, ya está advertida.

Se le escapó una risita al ver como Tanya gesticulaba hacia la pequeña mujer que tenia unos vestidos en los brazos. La pequeña mujer corrió desesperada hacia Alice, pidiéndole ayuda, ella rió un poco más mientras hacia su trabajo.

Nadie iba a cambiar que su amiga acosara a los clientes en sus compras y eso a ella le sacaba una carcajada, así Alice estaba muy bien. Ningún Ángel Tan Rubio lo cambiaria con su presencia y belleza.

Alice suspiró una vez más, y miró como Tanya acosaba a los clientes.

* * *

**Hallo**, ladies!

Bien, otro fic de Twilight que no tiene nada que ver con mi **longfic** en proceso (disculpen que no haya actualizado en varios meses). Ya sé que el final no quedó muy bien, a mi me sabe raro e inconcluso, pero no sabía como terminar el fic.

Me imagino que todas saben quién es el **Ángel Tan Rubio**, ¿no es así? ;D Lo siento por todas las que querían que Alice terminara con él, pero desde un principio lo pensé así.

Un **Review** nunca ha hecho daño a nadie, ¿verdad que no?, entonces, ¿por qué no me dejan uno? ;D

* La _Ivy League _es un grupo de universidades muy prestigiosas en Estados Unidos, _Harvard _es una de ellas.


End file.
